A cold night at Hogwarts
by writermysterious72
Summary: A fully-fledged, story and character-driven smut between Harry and Hermione with plenty of romance to go around!. The first chapter is up now with just a basic set up of what's to come. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry took his snow-covered scarf off his face, revealing more of his cheeks that were bright red due to the blistering cold he had just walked through with Hermione, it felt good to walk into the warm Gryffindor Tower. He had always enjoyed his one-on-one time with Hermione, more so than his time with Ron.

Then again, Ron didn't quite have Hermione's wit, charm, smarts or… body. Harry couldn't help it! Especially when she wore already tight pants and they got tighter in the cold. One particular moment Harry still has in his head was when Hermione bent over forwards to pick up a singular flower out of the heavy snow. Harry was only a meter away when she did this and got an eyeful, he honestly tried to pull his eyes away from her impressive bosom but to no avail. He did quickly make eye contact when she started to turn around to face him.

Hermione paused a bit before telling him about that particular flower and all of its magical properties. Harry was sure he moved his eyes fast enough but maybe not.

Had she noticed him staring? Why didn't she say anything? Did he want her to say anything? All of these thoughts and questions were buzzing around his head when all of a sudden they disappeared into thin air when he heard her voice

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione almost barked, like she was getting slightly worried.

Harry jolted, just ever so slightly to the loudness of her words.

"Ye..yeah, I'm here" Harry staggered the words out of his mouth

"I called your name 4 times Harry! You just blanked out. Were you ignoring me?" Hermione crossed her arms and leaned forward, slightly tilting her head. They made eye contact and Harry had a feeling go down his spine as he stared into her eyes.

"No! Of course not, I was just thinking about that potions book. You are so worried about it and it had me thinking maybe it isn't as safe as I think it is." Hermione backed up and loosened her muscles a bit, surprised at this sudden and rare change of heart from her friend.

"Well, it's good that you have come to your senses then." Hermione walked over to the fire pit and threw another log into it, then she sat on the couch in front of the crackling fire. "go get the book and we'll read through it together and see if we've missed anything."

"Good idea. How are you so smart Hermione?" Harry said while walking up the stairs towards his dorm. As he walked towards his bunk he made note that everyone else was either away on Christmas break or went on a trip to Hogsmeade. He walked over to his bunk, opened his drawer and pulled out the book. And as he was leaving, he noticed that Ron had left his side draw open, but something was off about it….. something in there was moving, he was sure of it…

So Harry carefully stepped forward, peering forward to try and see into the draw from as far as possible, hand on his side ready to grab his wand at any moment. But as he stepped forward his concern turned into confusion as the thing moving in Ron's draw wasn't a threat, but rather a magical picture. One that moved, of course, this wasn't the part that confused Harry, the part that confused him was what was pictured. So Harry picked up the picture and rotated it 180 degrees and… Harry's eyes widened to a point where his scar was more of a messy line that a thunderbolt, because in his hands was a moving picture of a woman bent over, spreading her ...assets for the camera…. naked. Very, very naked.

And although Harry wasn't 100% percent sure, he was pretty certain he recognized that messy blonde hair and petite frame.

Again, Harry found himself unable to draw his eyes away from the impressive sight. But, just like an hour earlier, a familiar voice was there to bring him back to reality, much to Harry's displeasure.

"Harry! You coming or not?"

Harry quickly wrapped the photo in a piece of cloth and tucked it under his mattress.

"Sorry! Forgot where I put it, I'm coming now"

Harry called down the hall as he shut his dorm room door.

Harry found Hermione sitting waiting for him covered in blankets watching the fire. She turned to face him.

"Why are your cheeks so red?"

Harry hadn't noticed, he couldn't tell the truth, that would make things awkward and she might tell Ron that he was snooping around his stuff, so he had to make an excuse fast…

"It's still really cold down there, the heat of the fire must not have gotten down there yet." Harry said confidently believing that she would be able to see through the lie. Hermione just rolled her eyes

"Whatever, just get over here so we can start reading," Hermione said, almost excited. So Harry walked over, sat down and placed the book on the table and opened up to the point where he hadn't read yet.

He and Hermione spent about 2 hours talking, joking and reading through the book, all the while sitting really close to each other for warmth. They got to about the 23rd last page and started to read the potion listed, but something was off, this particular recipe was entirely handwritten. When Hermione noticed this she stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Harry, have you ever heard of the…. Horny Goblin Poti….." Hermione had just realized what she had just said. Her face went completely red as she walked her hands over her mouth in disbelief over what she just said. Harry's jaw dropped and he was staring at the book and then to Hermione and then back at the book. After a few tense seconds, the pair started to grin, then smile and then simultaneously explode with bouts of howling laughter. Harry fell backward onto the couch from being unable to balance himself due to the amount of air he was expelled from his mouth. Hermione coincidentally fell forwards, on top of Harry. Both of them still laughing but slowly coming to a rest. Hermione looked up and Harry did the same.

They both stared at each other's faces, both filled with joy and satisfaction from the good laugh they had just shared. Maybe it was just Harry, but he felt something inside his gut as he was looking into her eyes. And Hermione's silence indicated maybe she was feeling the same thing, whatever it was.

Hermione looked away and with red cheeks asked "maybe we should keep reading the recipe? Ya' know, for safety".

Harry smiled "what? The Horn…"

Hermione interjected "yes the Horny Goblin Potion. And wipe that smile off your face, it wasn't THAT funny"

Harry smiled just a tad more "but it was!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "whatever, I'm just going to keep reading."

"Ok ok, let me just get up and I'll read it with you"

They both looked down upon the page that read

_**Horny Goblin Potion**_

_**For those looking to have a bit of fun!**_

_**Side effects ;**_

_**Increased hormone production **_

_**Pregnancy blockers **_

_**Increased sex drive**_

_**Ingredients ;**_

_**2 juice of beetle eyes**_

_**4 strands of unicorn hair **_

_**1 dried gillyweed**_

_**And 7 drops of dragons blood**_

_**Stir 3 times anticlockwise and leave to boil overnight.**_

_***WARNING! ONLY WORKS IF THE PEOPLE USING IT HAVE A CONNECTION!***_

Hermione rubbed her chin "I have all of those ingredients, and honestly I don't think that potion does what it says it does. Should we make it just to make sure?"

Harry through for a moment but before he could speak Hermione spoke up again, "like seriously, who would name a potion the….Horny Goblin Potion?"

"I agree, that's a really smart idea to try it out. Think we can try it tonight after dinner?" Harry responded, genuinely impressed by Hermione's decision making

Hermione nodded "if we start now, I'm sure it'll be done by then"

"I'll get my cauldron," Harry said

"I'll get the ingredients," Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the potions classroom waiting for his weekly catchup with Slughorn to be over, he waited and waited as white snow covered everything outside. He had been doing these weekly catchups to keep himself and Slughorn company during the long winter break. All he could think about was last night with Hermione, and as Slughorn finally started to wrap up his story Harry stood up and listened to the very end of it

"And THAT is how I ended with trading my emerald statue of Dumbledor for a pineapple…. And I have no regrets!" Slughorn proudly puffed up his chest in front of him as he finished, Harry couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or genuine but laughed anyway. Slughorn smiled and pointed to the teapot

"Would you like another cup of tea Harry?" He asked, his hand at his wand ready to start making it/

"No thank you professor, I really must be going now, as much as I do love your stories" Harry gave a polite smile and grabbed his coat.

"Although, could I ask a favored professor?" Asked Harry

"Of course my boy! Whatever you need!" Slughorn responded, almost too excited to help

"Well professor, me and my friend are working on a potion as a bit of a fun side project during the holidays, do you think you could lend us a couple of drops of dragons blood?" Harry's palms were sweating a bit, it's not every day you ask for a professor's help getting ingredients for a potion named _**The Horny Goblin Potion**_.

"Oh my Harry, of course! I'm always keen on helping my students with anything potions related. How many did you need?"

Harry relaxed a little bit, everything was going to plan. Of course it would, this was Hermione's plan, they always work. Although she was quite embarrassed when she found out she didn't have any dragons blood, Harry thought it was best maybe not to tell her that Ron had taken it to use as something perhaps less than family-friendly. It was something Seamus Finnigan had told them about; apparently, dragons blood is a great… lubricant, especially when mixed with a few drops with water to turn it clear.

Harry quickly focussed again, stoping his mind from drifting any further. "Can I please have 7 drops worth?" asked Harry, making sure to be extra polite.

Slughorn was taken aback slightly from this particular amount, perhaps if he had maybe recognized what potion Harry was planning

"7 drops? Who did you say you were making this potion with again Harry?" Asked Slughorn, as he opened the little handy potions kit with all of his common potion-making tools and ingredients.

Harry's heart skipped a beat but he remained calm, he couldn't possibly know, right?

"Uhm, Hermione sir. Why?" He responded, trying to sound as innocent as possible… just in case.

"Oh, I see" Harry couldn't see but Slughorns' cheeks were turning a shade red as he found the ingredient he was looking for

He turned around and gave Harry the full vial of dragons blood.

"But sir, this is too much! I only need 7 drops, a full vial has 32." Harry said, eyes bulging at the full vial that had to be worth at least 30 Galleons.

"Oh shush, It's fine, I have a whole crate coming in before the school resumes classes again, and Dumbledor always buys me a vial for Christmas. Take it all my boy"

Harry, now with the vial in one hand said his goodbyes to the professor and started to make his way back towards Gryffindor Tower. On his way through the massive Hogwarts castle, he saw a heard of Gryffindors rushing out to beat Slytherin in a snowball fight. In this crowd, he saw Ron and Neville surrounded by first years. Harry just shook his head and carried on his way to the tower.

He made it to The Fat Lady painting and said the password and walked through the very spacious walkway to be greeted almost instantly by a warm and cozy common room. Harry was only a few steps away from his dorm when a very familiar voice entered his ears

"You're here, finally! I've been waiting for 2 hours Harry!" Said Hermione as Harry opened the door.

Inside he saw all the curtains covering their respective windows and the whole room was illuminated with candlelight. In the middle of the room, surrounded by the four beds, was a little bubbling cauldron with a small yet powerful fire beneath it, and next to this cauldron was a very relaxed Hermione, complete with frizzy flowing hair and soft, supple skin that was reflecting the gentle glow of the candles around the room. It was the perfect temperature inside, but yet it seemed warmer than what it actually was because of the strong yet subtle orange glow that stained the entire room including Hermione's pink hoodie and blue jeans.

Harry walked over to his bedside table and started putting his things away as he responded to Hermione

"Sorry, you know how Slughorn gets with his stories, once he starts he can't stop. But he gave me a full vial for my troubles at least" Harry spun around to face Hermione just as he finished his sentence, only to see Hermione's jaw dropped

"A full vial?! We only need 7 drops!" Hermione said

"I know, but he insisted" Harry responded, walking over and carefully handing Hermione the vial.

"Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked, genuinely forgetting why they were making _**The Horny Goblin Potion**_.

Hermione sighed, "I've told you already, I don't think this potion does what it actually says it does so I'm making it and performing some tests on it to see if its poisonous or not"

Harry just nodded, knowing Hermione was probably right. As she always is, but he didn't find this a bad thing, as he knew most people would find it boring and annoying Harry found it useful and ever so entertaining, since he would often think of certain plans himself and see if Hermione thought about one of them herself.

"Harry! Harry, you're staring off into space again! Harry!" Hermione cried, getting his attention.

Harry snapped out of his little thought process and look at Hermione, who was giving him a gentle yet sarcastic smile. "Ye...yeah?! I'm here, sorry, what's wrong?" Harry asked, trying his best to be helpful.

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to see if you wanted to watch the final ingredient being added to the potion?" Hermione said, then putting her hand up towards harry with the vial grasped in it "or even if you wanted to do it yourself?" Hermione asked, offering the vial to him. Harry shrugged and carefully grabbed the vial out of Hermione's hand and opened it.

The deep, rich smell of dragon's blood filled Harry's nose as soon as he undid the tight seal on the extravagantly designed bottle. He carefully lifted the vial over the small bubbling cauldron and very slowly dribbled in 7 drops. After each drop had touched the burning hot liquid a puff of colored smoke came out, first was a puff of purple smoke, then red, then blue, then green, etc. etc. Until Harry put the final, 7th drop in, after he did a plume of smoke billowed out that had a plethora of different colors mixing together as they filled the room.

But as both Harry and Hermione breathed in the smoke neither of them gagged, nor coughed or even cleared their throats, the smoke was as smooth as a glass of butterbeer.

"Harry! Harry where are you?" Hermione finally spoke, still amazed as the colors continued to swirl around her and her best friend.

"I'm here… I'm right here Hermione. Can you see this? Are you seeing this Hermione?!" Asked Harry, almost speechless with disbelief as he was still enchanted with the magic that surrounded him.

But it wasn't the colors that amazed him, well at least some part of it was but most of his amazement came from the realization that this was his life now, contained in this room. Harry saw that he was completely lost in this room full of blinding yet enchanting magic, literally and figuratively. He was wandering around blind trying to find meaning and purpose in it all, and he found it when he reached out his hand and grabbed.

Hermione.

"Harry! There you are! I was looking for…. Harry? Is everything alright? You are just staring at me." Hermione asked, strangely staring back at Harry, almost as if she was feeling the same as he was.

"Harry, we should clear out this smoke before someone finds it yeah?" Hermione said with a smile, slowly pulling away from harry and pulling out her wand.

Hermione closed her eyes and held out her wand and whispered something and all the colorful smoke, with a whoosh and a whistle, quickly rushed into Hermione's wand. Harry was left slack-jawed staring at her

"Harry, why are you so surprised? It was just a simple spell" Hermione shook her head and smiled a little bit, she always felt a bit embarrassed when 'The Chosen One' was impressed by her. She knew that he was her friend first and foremost but there was always something special about it. And it's not like she cared about her friend being the one who killed Voldemort, Harry was special in his own, very lovingly, very special way. Hermione blushed and looked away as she thought about it, but something caught her eye, the cauldron! It was empty!

"Hermione, what happened to the potion? Was the cauldron too hot?" Harry has noticed as well, He walked over and kneeled down beside where the once bubbling cauldron now was, cold and motionless. Hermione was already flipping through the book, trying to find an answer, and that was a reason why Harry liked Hermione so much, she did exactly what he was thinking.

It… He felt as so they were one and the same.

"It didn't mention anything about gas, or a cloud of smoke, or colors, or...or" Hermione started stumbling, panicking.

"Hermione. Listen to me alright?" Harry was calm, he could see Hermione spiraling as she sometimes did and he knew how to react. "Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, put down the book as she sat down next to Harry and looked at him with a smile. "Yes, Harry?"

"You did nothing wrong, I'm sure this was exactly how it was supposed to go alright? Now let's just read through the book together and see if we missed anything. Because if we did it's on both of us ok?" Harry smiled and looked Hermione in the eye.

There he was doing it again. That look that made Hermione swoon. She knew, with her heart and her brain that these feelings must've been amplified by the potion… smoke…. Colors, whatever it was! It changed and enhanced her feelings for caring, loving, intelligent…. Man! sat just a meter away from her.

When she looked up at Harry he was already going through the book, and it looked as so he had already found something

"Hermione, the smoke made some letters appear on the ingredients page! Come have a look!"

And sure enough, there was. But it just so happened that these letters spelled out a code

_**'Downstroke option'**_

"Downstroke option? What could that possibly mean? This doesn't make any sense Harry!"

Hermione was freaking out, what if they had just breathed in poison, what if this book was truly there to hurt someone, hurt them!

Hurt Harry!?

"Hermione, calm down. Remember Golparlott's 5th Law?" Harry put his hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder

"Of course! All potions are a dark shade! This one was the exact opposite, Harry you're a genius!" Hermione was visibly relieved to hear this news, of course, they weren't out of the dark yet, they had just made a strange, unknown potion and no effects were yet present.

But neither Harry nor Hermione could care, they weren't going to die! And that, for now, was just good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: Smut ahead! yep! we're finally here after 3 chapters! some real smut! I'm really proud of this one and i hope you guys like it! BTW we're at nearly 2000 views! that's insane for my first story! Keep it up and ill keep writing! Enjoy!**_

Hermione sat with the modified potions book on her lap as she relaxed on her bed. Just two short hours ago, she and Harry were surrounded by the most amazing of sights, a rainbow-colored, thick, hazy smoke that instead of covering the truth, perhaps revealed it. It was all Hermione could think about, did she really have feelings for 'The Boy Who Lived'? It was a crazy thought, why was she worrying about feelings, and emotions and love!?

Love?!

When did love become apart of this? Love was never apart of any of this, she didn't even know if Harry was her best friend let alone if she loved him! She needed to take her mind off of this.

Hermione, with a cheeky grin, had an idea pop into her head. A naughty idea, with the smile intact she bit her finger and looked around to make sure she was alone. Once she knew the coast was clear she put the book aside and closed her eyes as she lay flat on the mattress. She bit her lip as she thought of hunks she would like to spend a night or two with….

First was that very buff underwear model she saw on the TV at home. She could swear that those tighty whities were TOO tight! She smiled as she imagined the outline of his….. Tool. As she saw it moving around as it did in the commercial, her hand slowly crept down her body. Past her racing heart, over her slim belly and belly button and finally arriving at her orange and yellow Gryffindor skirt.

Her hand grazed over the front of the skirt a couple of times as she kept vividly imagining the ultra-tight underwear hiding nothing on that hunk of a model. Her heart sped up as she got the palm of her hand in-between her thighs, over her skirt and panties with her finger just touching the edge of her stockings. She changes the point of movement from her hand to her hips and she pushed and rubbed against her own, stationary hand.

Hermione could feel her panties getting moist by the second, she felt the fabric going up and down against her clean-shaven vagina

Hermione liked the idea of looking like a model underneath her outside nerdy appearance. She liked the idea of giving boys more than what they bargained for. Maybe they would pay her back with an extra good licking…..

Hermione let out a moan that shocked and scared her straight up to sitting upright. She was shocked that she was getting so into it so quickly. She was basically dripping wet already. She stood up out of bed and dropped her skirt and shimmied of her stockings. She took her tie and shirt off and threw them into the basket. She unclipped her bra and let it drop, her perky breasts sticking out. She looked in the mirror at herself and saw her panties with a massive damp spot.

She bit her lip as she checked herself out, she slim legs and perky butt being connected with a slim frame topped by small and petite shoulders. As put her legs together and saw the wet fabric fold as her thighs closed the impressive gap she had.

She stared at her perky tits, and slowly raised her hand to cup one. She felt its warmth and soft texture, her nipple sticking out just slightly due to the slightly cold room. She looked up again and saw herself, hand on breast, nearly naked, wet panties.

She smiled even more than before imagining how many guys would kill to see her right now. She raised her other hand above her panties and onto her stomach. She felt her legs go numb as she lowered her hand into her panties and onto her smooth clit. As she ran her fingers up and down her wet, feminine lips her hand squeezed hard on her breast.

She bit her lip and slowly stuck one of her fingers into her quivering lips. Her legs gave out immediately and she landed with her back on the floor and legs facing the mirror. She was almost panting as she pushed it in further.

Why was she so horny! Hermione wondered…. Could it be?

Hermione shook her head, now wasn't the time to worry about that, there were more pressing concerns right now, and she needed to be hands-on with them right now.

Hermione's finger was in as far deep as it could go, the rest of her hand was pushing up against her very wet slit as her panties blocked her hand from escaping.  
Hermione moaned as she started to pump in and out of her tight hole. She could feel herself getting wetter as she got into a steady rhythm.

Hermione took her hand out and brought it to her face, she greedily licked it and sucked it as her legs somehow crept open some more. With determination on her face, Hermione pushed her wet panties down her slim legs, when they were lying on the floor not too far from her she opened her legs as far they could go and looked in the mirror and saw her pussy producing a stream of wetness down the middle of her thigh gap.

She took this moment to quickly shove her longest finger as far in as she could possibly go. As her finger touched against her G-spot Hermione's eyes rolled back and she let out the biggest moan she had ever let out of her mouth. Her tight walls became tighter and she arched up against her back, using her head and feet to balance herself in the air. The force of her finger being driven in was enough to splatter some of her wetness onto the floor, and as she panted, clit dancing in the air, she started moving her hips back and forth.

Her finger was still pushing against her g-spot. She had memorized its location from the previous times she had done this. She carefully lowered herself down, finger still lodged inside her. As she moved her hips towards the ground, her finger rubbed against her tight walls and she bit her lip as to seduce whoever was watching.

Not that anyone was. But Hermione liked the idea of putting on a show, just in case…. So Hermione, underwear model back in her head and hips back on the ground, started to carefully push another finger inside of herself. Her slit parted ways for this new, fantastic intrusion to add to the infusion of pleasure and bliss she was feeling at that very moment.

Hermione started to pump both fingers in and out of her wet slit. On the entry, all she felt was a jolt of pleasure, but on the way out she felt the satisfaction of emptiness in her tight walls as a little splurt of liquid exited her womanly cavern with her fingers. Both equally good.

She picked up the pace and moved her hips to the rhythm of her now wet fingers.

As her right hand pumped her tight pussy, Her left hand came up to grope her breasts gently but thoroughly. She grunted as she accidentally lost her rhythm, but not soon after started up again, faster and harder than before. She turned her pants into soft moans as she let the fantastic tingling sensation take over her body, she felt as if waves of pleasure were pulsating through her body stemming from her now extremely wet pussy. As she looked down her body in the mirror she could see her pussy drooling from the pleasure that was being inflicted by her hands.

Her hand wasn't pumping anymore, it was hammering. About six times a second it was being pushed into her tight depths and being brought out again. Her hips rose into the air again as she arched her back to allow her fingers to go deeper.

This was Orgasmic. Literally.

But no. Hermione knew she could stretch this out for just a tad longer, and she had an idea.

A VERY naughty idea.

She, with great disappointment, pulled her fingers from her almost aching pussy. She stood up and felt a rush of wetness running down her leg. She grabbed her wand and a small vial of pink liquid from her bedside table. She tipped the vial upside down and let the gooey liquid spill into a small pile on the floor. She then pointed her wand at it and it slowly rose up and formed a very smooth, almost shiny cylinder with a rounded top.

She smiled with great delight as she threw her wand aside and got onto her knees next to the object. She lifted herself above it and positioned her body so her slit was just being separated by the tip. She grabbed one of her breasts as she fully just dropped herself onto it…

She almost screamed.

The pleasure of it was the most intense thing she had ever felt. She had to catch her breath for a moment while still sitting on it, filling her completely. She was panting as she could feel juices transfer from inside her onto the dildo. She squeezed her nipple as she rose and fell again, somehow pushing the tip of the dildo even deeper inside of her. Her G-spot was being hit over and over again, there was wetness dribbling down the long object as she moaned.

Soon enough, she was pounding the dildo hard and fast. One hand kneading her breast as the other furiously rubbed her small clit. At this point, Hermione was endlessly moaning, continuously panting and begging herself for more.

Hermione could feel herself getting close, and she knew it was going to be big. She started to slam herself down harder and harder, faster and faster and she rubbed her clit faster too. She was growing louder and louder, tighter and tighter and she furiously hammered her hips down onto the dildo.

"Ha… ha… ha…."

Hermione was really close know, she sped up just a tad more. Things were being knocked off tables she was slamming herself into the ground that hard.

"Ha… Ha… haaaaaa!..."

Here it was, the orgasm she worked so hard for. She lifted herself off the dildo and laid down as she felt the cum rush up through her body. Her torso felt as so a warm blanket was being wrapped around it, she moaned as her walls tightened up

"ha … ha …. HARRY!" she cried as she finally came, expelling her juices from her tight vagina. She squirted as she cried and the whole mirror was covered in her hot, liquid gold.

She was left panting on the floor, naked with wet inner thighs, thinking about what she said in bliss. Her panties and dildo still wet as she looked out the window.

Snow.

It was snowing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(*AUTHORS NOTE*: SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! I WANTED TO MAKE THE MAIN CHAPTER AS BEST AS IT COULD BE SO I SEPERATED IT INTO TWO. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL THE STORY, ARTSY STUFF. NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALL THE HOT SEXY TIMES YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! ANYWAY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED IF YOU DO AND YOU GET TO HELP CHOOSE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS), AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!)**_

Harry sat on his bed with the fire crackling, reading through one of his favorite books, 'The Night Witch'. It was about this very slutty witch who went around the country seducing both men and women for information to be included in her new books. She was top of her class but also the most popular girl in her graduating class.

The character reminded Harry very much of Hermione, in the sense that they were both extremely smart and sexy.

Harry liked reading this book because of one particular part; Chapter 6 paragraph 9:

"_**The Night Witch crept toward the bed of her next victim in her thirst for knowledge. He eyed her up and down as she slowly walked toward the bed, making sure to walk as sexily as possible, swaying her hips left to right and making sure her perfectly shaped breasts were moving gracefully through the air"**_

Harry could feel that feeling again, the slight tingle in his pants as he kept reading.

_**"She reached the edge of the bed and got onto the mattress, crawling on all fours as she continued to make her way toward the confident man in her midst. As she looked up they made eye contact, but it was quickly obscured by his quickly rising…."**_

"Harry!" a voice shot straight though Harry as soon as he had heard it

"Harry! I called you 5 times! Why does this always happen?" Harry felt a surge of blood rush to his cheeks. It was Hermione, and Harry couldn't have felt anything apart from embarrassment due to his…. Member.

"Harry…. Can I sit?" Hermione looked down as if something was troubling her. As rubbed her hands together as she nervously sat beside Harry in his bed.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, still embarrassed but thankful that she hadn't noticed anything.

"Harry, it's about the other day. With the potion. Do you think something… happened? Like, are you feeling different?" Hermione asked, getting red herself.

"Well, it's not so much as feeling different I just, feel differently towards… some things." Harry said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

"Hermione." Harry answered.

"Harry do you like me? Like, more than just friends. And is that because of the potion?" Hermione blurted out, immediately slapping her hands on her mouth.

"Harry! I didn't mean to say that! I'm so sorry. I should be going! Goodbye." Hermione, bright red rushed to the door, but before she was fully out of it, Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione Granger, stop. We need to talk….." Harry paused as Hermione look at him.  
"I do have different feelings towards you…. And I don't think its because of the potion" Harry said.

"Harry, I feel differently towards you aswell… I think…. I think…" Hermione looked for the words but could not find them

"I think we should talk," Harry said and gestured back to his bed

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good Harry." She closed the door as she walked back to the bed and sat down, Harry following not soon after

As soon as they were both seated, Hermione spoke

"Ok, I think this potion has done something to both of us. And for us to work properly on this we need to be completely open. Is that ok?" Hermione went red again, after all, she was asking her best friend to talk about….. _Sex._

"Uhm, sure," Harry responded, equally red as Hermione.

"Ok, do you think that potion has made us more…. Sexually inclined?" Hermione asked, almost crunching up in a ball as she said it.

Harry also had a reaction to that sentence. He took down a gulp of his saliva and nodded to himself.

"What…. What do you mean?" Harry answered  
"Uhm" Hermione was now as red as a tomato "like…. Are you maybe more….. Active?"

Hermione was trying to ask this in the most Hermione way possible; completely innocent and detached.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione what are you going on about?"

With a frustrated look and with her voice almost at a level that could be considered a scream, Hermione said: "Are you hornier than before Harry!?"

They both gasped.

Hermione started crying. First slowly, then with a couple of sobs. It was a gentle cry.

Harry reached out and Hermione went to him as he held her tightly. "Shhhhhh, it's going to be ok. You're just scared." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermine nodded, her head embedded in his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, together," Harry said, holding her closer

Hermione sobbed into her best friend's body, hugging him tightly as they both sat there.

"You are not alone Hermione. I'm here. I'm right here." Harry continued to talk

Hermione smiled. She just realized that the man holding her was the best person she ever knew. She didn't want to let go, but she came to realize Harry's comforting words had stopped. Was he OK?

Hermione looked up and saw Harry in deep thought.

"Hermione?" Harry suddenly said. Almost surprising her

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said, looking up at him from within his strong arms

"What was that note in the book, underneath the potion? The one the smoke made?" Harry asked, staring into space in front of him in deep thought.

"Uhm, I can't remember Harry" Said Hermione, wiping a tear off her face

"Get the book, get the book, Hermione," Harry said, eyes widening.

Hermione quickly got out his grip and rushed over to his bedside table and turned the pages to where the note was.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, looking at her. But as she looked on the page trying to find the note Harry couldn't but find himself admiring Hermione's beauty.

She was stunning, even after just crying and while focussing.

"Here! It says…. _Downstroke Option" _Hermione said, looking up at Harry.

Harry got up and grabbed his wand.

He remembered the spell Tom Riddle's memory used to write out the code in the Chamber of Secrets. He used the same spell here.  
"_**Kaulisio Acrunum **__**Iustorum**_!" Harry said while starting to write out the words in the air in bright orange flames.

Soon, both Harry's and Hermione's faces were lit up by his writing.  
Hermione pulled her wand out and now she used a spell, she realized what Harry was doing and was desperate to help.

"_**Vestrum Sanctum Solverezi**_!" She cried out, pointing her wand at the letters.

The letters moved around wildly, trying every combination possible until the truth stayed.

Hermione dropped to her knees in disbelief, Harry's eyes widened.

They both took a sigh of relief and smiled.

In the air was the words:

_**Doesn't Work**__._

With a little smile face below it, Hermione stood up and bear-hugged Harry. Again crying, this time with happy tears.

"Harry"  
"I know. I Know. We're safe"

"Harry I…"

"You don't need too"

"Harry!"

Harry looked down, Hermione jumped up and kissed him.

Her lips glued to his. Their embrace warming both of their hearts. Harry's surprised hand moving around her body.

She slowly separated their faces, a line of saliva quickly joining them but soon falling down between them

"Hermione." Harry thought of what he should say

"Harry Potter. I love you." Hermione said, bringing herself closer to him

Harry smiled and stared deeply into her eyes, as he pulled her in closer and locked lips again. He must've pulled just a tad hard as the force of Hermione's body made him fall onto the bed. But he managed to stay upright and Hermione landed in his lap.

He pulled away.

"I love you too"


End file.
